1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power breaker, and more particularly to a mechanical type power breaker for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
How to ensure the vehicle safety in driving situation is an important issue for most of the vehicle manufacturing factories. The vehicle manufacturing factories are dedicated to improve two important aspects. One aspect is mechanical safety structure and the other is a vehicle circuit protection system.
The mechanical safety structure is assembled to the inside of the vehicle to prevent the driver from being hurt when a collision suddenly occurs. The vehicle circuit protection system prevents the vehicle circuit from being short that may cause a fire when the vehicle is crashed and the gasoline leaks from a fuel tank of the vehicle. However the vehicle circuit protection system is not common.
Therefore, the present invention provides a mechanical power breaker for a vehicle to prevent the vehicle circuit from a short circuit when the vehicle is crashed.